Matching networks that utilize tunable components can be useful for matching variable loads and/or optimizing performance at multiple frequencies. It has been recognized, however, that tuning a network containing multiple tunable components is not an easy job without using a simulation optimizer. Even then, the match tuning of using such an optimizer can be a slow process. For example, matching 300 load impedances might take a couple of hours using currently available commercial optimizers. Furthermore, the optimizer might not be able to achieve optimum results because of the tendency of iterative values to become trapped in local minimum or maximum values.
As a result, it would be desirable for a tuning algorithm for such a tunable matching network to not only perform much faster the simulation optimizers, but also to provide a deterministic and unique solution.